honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Uncharted 4
Uncharted 4 is the 103rd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. ''It was published on June 21, 2016. ''Uncharted 4 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Uncharted 4 on YouTube "From the developers that really like to rub in the fact they're not making another Crash Bandicoot comes the final entry in a beloved franchise that finally proves that videos game do a better job at emulating movies than movies do at emulating video games." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Uncharted 4 Script From the developers (Naughty Dog) that really like rubbing in the fact they're not making another Crash Bandicoot, comes the final entry in a beloved franchise that finally proves that videos game do a better job at emulating movies than movies do at emulating video games. Uncharted 4 Uncover the secrets of Uncharted's final chapter. As you rescue your long-lost and previously unmentioned brother from a sinister cartel and uncover a centuries-old lost pirate city -- by doing lots of unnecessary climbing and shooting everyone you see in the face! Whip out the tattered notebook of Nathan Drake, former explorer, treasure hunter and general Indiana Jones surrogate. And experience the thrill of being retired, doing salvage work, hanging out with your wife, and wistfully reminiscing about your past... Then join up with an equally limber swashbuckling and wisecracking brother that somehow never came up in any of the previous games! To return to a life of extreme archaeology one last time. Where you'll take down hundreds of disposable mercenaries and the most punchable antagonist ever on your road to discover the secrets of a hidden pirate colony and a potential assload of treasure. Oh, and make sure to lie to your wife about it. Cuz that always works out so well for main characters (!). "Do what you have to do." Wife leaves the room, slamming the door behind her. S***! Experience the absolute finest in virtual tourism as Uncharted 4's incredible art design, attention to detail and top-of-the-line graphics immerse you in the world and take you on a journey from one beautifully rendered exotic location to the next. Where you'll frequently stop exploring just to stare at the scenery or mess around in the photo mode. Then have your immersion shattered as you reach the next climbing section and Nathan effortlessly scurries up an impossible steep cliff face using a series of hand holds that look like the climbing wall at your local gym. "I could do this all day." Shhh! Get ready to take a break from Uncharted's surprisingly compelling story of brotherhood to actually play the videogame part. As the final game dishes of every aspect of game flight that you've come to expect from previous Uncharted titles like: poking around the environment, looking for stuff to climb, making unreasonably dangerous jumps that lead to scripted falling sequences, solving ridiculously intricate puzzles that no one would actually ever take the time to set up, finding secret areas only to be disappointed by the boring collectables they hide, blasting through elaborate chase sequences that are super awesome -- until you fail them a couple of times, and fighting pitch gun battles with dozens of mooks that always seem to know exactly where you are. Then challenge the new gameplay from the fourth game featuring... uhh, sliding on rocks...? Oh and there's a grappling hook now. You can totally grapple stuff. Catch a break from the compelling single-player of Uncharted 4 and take the cover-based shooting and awkward parkour online. In the game's multiplayer mode where you'll take down the enemy team with a variety of guns, strange mystical powers and even stranger allies that appear out of thin air. In a handful of bog-standard modes that deliver the exact player-versus-player experience that you're expecting -- and nothing more! But damn, if they don't look good doing it! Aww yeah, girl! Just look at those shaders! So grab that ancient artifact, get out your notebook full of one-liners and get ready to go on one last adventure with your best pal Nathan Drake. Because finally, like Sully, he's gotten way too old for this s***! But now at least Naughty Dog's free to blow our minds with something new, creative and original, right? Or you know, The Last of Us 2. It's probably gonna be that... Starring: Hotline Bling; Double Draken; The Old Ball-and-Chain; The Most Interesting Man In the World; On Loan from Narcos; Permanent Asshole Face; and Strong Female Character. for Uncharted 4 was 'Charted 4: A Franchise's End.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Charted 4: A Franchise's End Character (approaches well) "Well, well, well. Get it? You know, cuz it's a well." Alright Uncharted. You win this round. Trivia * There is also another episode of Honest Game Trailers about Uncharted. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Uncharted 4 has a 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Honest Game Trailer For Uncharted 4: A Thief’s End '- Laughing Squid article * 'An Honest Game Trailer for 'Uncharted 4' '- Tastefully Offensive article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action-adventure games Category:Naughty Dog Category:Sony Computer Entertainment Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games